


A Royal Union

by WestOrEast



Category: Original Work
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Elf/Human Relationship(s), F/F, Fantasy, Futanari, Girl Penis, Incest, Loli, Royalty, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 22:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19981609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: In order to unite the two warring kingdoms, the elven Queen Dowager of one and the human princess of the other must marry. There's only one small problem. The Queen is the grandmother of the princess.





	A Royal Union

**A Royal Union**

  
It was still cool outside, though the rapidly vanishing mist around the top of the tower promised that the day would quickly turn into another hot day.  
  
I looked out of my bedchamber, down at the city below the castle. The streets were gradually filling up with more than their usual throng, and I could see brightly colored bunting appearing along some of the larger streets. I was too high up for the noise to reach me, though, especially through the small glass diamonds that made up the window.  
  
“Your Majesty?”  
  
“Ah, Cassandra,” I said, turning around to look at my first lady-in-waiting. “Is it time?”  
  
“Yes, Your Majesty,” the dark-skinned, light-haired human woman said, walking towards me. “His Royal Majesty is waiting downstairs.”  
  
“It’s a mother’s right to keep her son waiting,” I said with a small smile. “But it would be unforgivably rude to keep a guest idling.” I twitched my best dress into position and started for the door. “Let us go.”  
  
Lady Cassandra stayed a half foot behind me, making sure my dress didn’t catch on anything as we walked down through the endless castle stairs and halls. Over a century of courtly experience let me keep my face calm, even as my stomach twitched in nervousness.  
  
This was beyond the bounds of law, and barely within the bounds of custom. If the people, the church and the nobility weren’t all so _tired_ of this endless, grinding, expensive war, then it would never even have been suggested, let alone approved. Let alone embraced by the people. But after nine years, everyone was ready for the armies to go home, the taxes to be lowered and the fighting to _end_.  
  
I stopped just out of sight of the great hall. I glanced at Cassandra, who ran her eyes over my body and face. She tucked a strand of dark brown hair back behind my coif and gave me a slight nod, and I stepped forward, looking out into the hall.  
  
My son, King Karl, was there, surrounded by most of his court, including Queen Sara. And so was King Juan, his fair face narrowed in suspicion and unhappiness. Queen Beatriz was, of course, back in Belladame, just in case the proved to be an ambush. And standing next to him, almost in his shadow, was Princess Maria. My granddaughter.  
  
My sigh was only internal as I started towards the gathering of kings. It should have gone so well. A decade ago, I had smiled at the thought that our two countries, Anchus and Belladame were to be united, with my daughter, dear, cunning Angela married to King Juan, and that their child would rule over both kingdoms.  
  
Then my only daughter had died. And the same tensions I had been hoping to ease with the marriage boiled over, into nine pointless, wasted, blood-soaked years. Only to end up right back here, with a marriage about to take place once more. And hopefully this time, it would _work_.  
  
“Queen Dowager Ewyen,” a herald cried, drawing the attention of the few who hadn’t already seen my approach.  
  
“Your Majesty,” I said, curtsied to my son as soon as I crossed the line of guards from both countries. “King Juan.” I curtsied just as deeply to him. “Princess Maria.”  
  
“Your Royal Majesty,” King Juan said, bowing shallowly. “It is a pleasure to meet you once again.” His voice was clear and crisp. And he even managed to sound happily sincere about the entire thing. “And this,” he stepped back a bit and pushed Princess Maria forward, “is my daughter.” He paused for a second. “Your granddaughter.”  
  
I didn’t respond to that. Instead, I stared at the Princess. She barely showed any trace of her elven ancestry. Slightly pointed ears, and a face that was rather narrower than her father’s. Beyond that, she was even further removed from my own race than my children were. Well, with a human father and half-elven mother, what else could be expected?  
  
She was ten years old, which meant, for a human, she was only a few years away from beginning puberty. She had neatly braided brownish-blonde hair, which went down to her shoulders in two long, twining tails. Her hazel eyes met my gaze, with a noticeable measure of discomfort in them. Her pale skin was flawless, and underneath her royal robes, her body seemed well-formed.  
  
A quite cute child, all in all. And I had heard reports that she took to her lessons well, especially in theological matters and etiquette. Not at all like her poor mother, who had an enviable understanding of how to trap people in a web of words so that they couldn’t do anything but agree without looking bad to themselves, and not a drop of interest in the gods.  
  
Maria looked up at me. I knew what she was seeing. An elven woman. Possibly the first elf she had ever seen, given how far away our cities were from Belladame.   
  
I knew I certainly didn’t look like a human woman who had grandchildren. In fact, I looked as young as Queen Beatriz, who wasn’t even halfway through her third decade. And I would stay looking this young for several more decades and only start looking as if I was in a human’s thirties by the time Maria herself was starting to grow grey hair.  
  
Well, I had known that would happen for a long, long time now. And even been forced to accept it, watching Antonio, the head of the new dynasty and my human husband slowly age and slow down, even as I aged in the normal way.  
  
As for my appearance, I knew I looked almost stereotypically elvish. Even among my elven friends and family, there had been jokes that I looked almost like the very picture of an attractive elven woman. And in these lands, where I was the only elf to stay for any length of time, the people’s ideas of elves were either drawn directly from me, or wild imaginings from folktales.  
  
I was tall, and, of course, slender. I had a few inches on my son, though he was far broader across the shoulders than I was. Far more like his father, who had been short, stout and muscular. I had long, mostly straight, black hair. Light blue eyes widely set in my face, which was characteristically narrow. And, of course, the pointed ears that marked me as an elf far more than anything else could.  
  
“It is a pleasure to meet you for the first time,” I said. “I am sure you will enjoy the summers here.”  
  
“Thank you, Your Majesty,” she said with barely a tremble. And she kept her gaze focused on me, instead of on her father. Very well done, especially at her age.  
  
I turned to my son. He looked quite good in his robes, far better than he ever had in his battle armor. He also looked a tad disgusted at the thought of what we were going to do. But it had to be done, and he knew that as well as any of us.  
  
“Then let us proceed to the royal chapel,” he said, giving me a firm nod.  
  
It took a few minutes to get the procession organized. Especially given that we couldn’t cause offence to King Juan by placing too many members of the royal family (all married, alas, except for me) in front of him.  
  
Princess Maria peeled away from her father, and looked backwards at him and Queen Beatriz before coming over to me. I smiled at her, and she smiled back. I wasn’t able to tell if she was actually happy to see me, or if it was just her courtly training coming to the fore. Either was acceptable, quite frankly. If she was going to be a queen, she would need to learn how to seem welcoming and glad to see people she wished were painfully dead.  
  
“May I offer you my arm, Princess Maria?” I asked, extending my hand.  
  
“Thank you, Queen Mother Eywen,” she said in a voice that was high-pitched without becoming shrill. “It is a pleasure to meet my grandmother.”  
  
The procession started off, for the small distance it would take to reach the royal chapel. Although we had far more places to go after this. It would be an insult to not visit the temples of all the major faiths here in the capital. And, of course, we would have to let the people see Princess Maria and myself as well.  
  
It was a long, long day in front of us. Something that I was used to, listening to priests and priestesses preform their rites, wave at crowds of people, and all of that. Hopefully, Princess Maria was also up to the task.  
  
And, of course, at the end, a celebratory feast. To mark the end of the war and our marriage, and to generally have a good time. And not just for us. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see smoke rising from the kitchen as the cooks and bakers prepared to open the larders to the common folk. The entire city would be celebrating tonight.

*******

It was some hours later, and for the first time, Princess Maria and I were mostly alone. Cassandra was waiting behind a curtain with Maria’s own lady-in-waiting, a whip-cord thin woman named Maria as well. But since this was as alone as royalty could get, I decided to say the things that shouldn’t be said in front of a king, whether father or son.  
  
And yet, what could be said? We were married now. Grandmother and granddaughter. Elf and (nearly) human. Even among the famously decadent ranks of elven nobility (of which I myself was not part of), such a thing would have been scandalous. I had been shocked when the court magistrate had informed me this was even an option, let alone a _good_ option.  
  
And yet, none of us wanted more blood, more suffering, more lost tax and trade. And if marrying my granddaughter (on top of a _very_ complex treaty that had been hammered out over a month) was what it took to make the fighting stop, then it would have to stop. Especially before things got even worse.  
  
I sighed, remembering _how_ I had become queen. And, eventually Queen Regent. Antonio and I had managed to force a few of the largest chunks of the old kingdom back together underneath our rule, after the previous dynasty had torn the country apart at the seams fighting the sea voyagers that would carve out Belladame and themselves. I was _not_ going to let the exact same thing happen in my lifetime. Even as long as that was, I was going to fight with every trick I had learned over my decades in human lands to make sure that the nobles stayed loyal and the realm stayed united.  
  
“Your Majesty?” Princess Maria asked, intruding on my thoughts. I shook my head and looked at her.  
  
“We’re married now,” I said. “You can call me Ewyen now.”  
  
“Ewyen,” she said after a moment’s pause, “what do we do know that we’re married?”  
  
“A royal heir is not expected for several years, if that’s what you’re wondering,” I said. “For now, you merely need to continue your lessons, and grow accustomed to Anchus.” I smiled. “And tell me of Belladame. It’s been far too long since I visited.”  
  
“I miss home,” Maria said, looking out the window to the southwest. “And I miss Father.”  
  
“You’ll see both soon enough,” I said, patting her on the shoulder. “It will only be three and a half more months before we spend the winter there.”  
  
The princess (and my wife) sighed again and kept on staring out at the slowly darkening countryside. Inside the walls, the wedding and peace celebrations were still ongoing. I could see swaying dots of light as people ran around with torches, and, with the window opened to catch the evening breeze, hear a low, indistinct rumble of laughter and song.  
  
I switched my attention back to Maria. She really was quite cute. Cute for now, and she promised to blossom into beauty in only a few short years. I hoped she would live to see it. We could _not_ afford to have this peace fail.  
  
I picked up the embroidery I had been working on this morning. There was a long road ahead of us, and I hoped that I could guide the both of us safely down it.  
  
“I spend most of my time in Saint’s Rest,” Maria said, looking out the window still, not turning to face me. “But we have a summer palace we spend a month in every year, out by the Maedria. I like it there. There’s this pool I can go swimming in, and Father and Queen Beatriz and I go for long rides through the countryside.” She turned to look at me. “I brought Dasher, my steed. Is there good riding country around here?”  
  
“Very fine,” I said, nodding. “Your uncle has an estate half a day’s ride from here, in the Greensward Valley. He was planning to spend the Feast of Bells there. If you ask him, I’m sure he’ll let you come along.”  
  
Which meant that I would need to come along as well, even though I was planning to stay here. But Maria looked so sad and lonely, I would be a terrible grandmother and wife if I didn’t suggest something to cheer her up. Especially on our very first day of marriage.  
  
“That would be nice,” Maria said. She gave me an uncertain smile, before turning back to the window.  
  
I craned my head to look out as well, and saw, quite close to the castle walls, some people dancing around a very large bonfire. I hoped the sparks coming off of it wouldn’t land on a thatch roof. The last thing this city needed was for half of it burn down during the wedding celebration.  
  
“It just seems so _odd_ ,” Maria said, still looking outside. “If I’m this high up, I should be able to see out over the sea, and get to watch the ships running in towards the harbor for the night. But there’s nothing but fields,” she waved her hand out, taking in the view beyond the city walls. “Fields, fields, nothing but wheat and grass.” She sighed heavily. “I miss home.”  
  
“I know you do,” I said, putting my embroidery to the side and standing up. I walked over to her and patted her on the shoulders. I thought back to my first few nights I had spent away from home, sleeping in strange beds in cities I barely even knew the names of. “But, in time,” I smiled down at her, though she kept on staring out over the city and the dark fields beyond it, “you’ll think of here as home, too.”  
  
Maria didn’t respond, and kept on moodily looking out the window. After a few more minutes, I stepped away from her. Best to let her have her space for now. After all, as wife and wife, we were going to be seeing a _lot_ of each other.  
  
And for the sakes of everyone in both of our countries, I hoped we got along well.

*******

There was the lightest hint of frost in the pre-dawn air as I stood next to the open window. My blue eyes were closed as I rested my hands on the windowsill. Even this early, as the light slowly grey into a grey haze, I could tell that there was a hum of life in both the city and the palace.  
  
Though behind me, in the bed Maria and I had shared (as was only proper for a married couple), Maria was still sleeping like the dead. Opening my eyes, I turned around to look at her.  
  
She had managed to somehow kick the coverlet half-off, leaving most of her body out in the open, covered only by her thin, white singlet. I swallowed heavily. She looked quite cute, sleeping peacefully.  
  
A certain part of my body thought that she looked more than cute. My cock began to stir, twitching inside of my nightgown. I shook my head and turned my attention back to the view, looking out over Oachen. That was _much_ safer to look at. Much less distracting, too.  
  
Even after a few months, I still wasn’t used to my new equipment. But it had been a required part of the marriage. After all, why else would royalty get married if not to have children? And if there were no men in either family to be married, then that meant one of the women would have to get a little extra to make sure the royal duty was carried out properly.  
  
That obviously hadn’t happened yet. But, in the fullness of time, it would need to be done. And as part of the religious rites, the priests of the Divine Primogenitor had insisted on me undergoing their holy rite _immediately_ , instead of when it would actually be needed. So for the past few months, and possibly for the rest of my life, I was going to have to deal with having a penis.  
  
The worst part of it all was how it reacted around Maria. I hoped that the swelling and the aching, needy feeling it produced inside of me was something that the various marriage rites had instilled as we went from temple to temple, and not some hidden part of my own lusts rising to the fore.  
  
Whatever the cause, if I stared too long at my granddaughter, I would feel lust stirring inside of me. And it seemed to be a sharper, more urgent kind of lust than I had felt before, even for Antonio in the bloom of our (far too short) years together.  
  
Thus far, nothing had come of it. I knew how to hide what I was feeling. I didn’t think that even Cassandra knew of it, and she and I spent most of our day around each other. But it still wasn’t helped by how cute Maria was, how her innocent, smooth body looked as I saw her dressing and undressing.  
  
The sun had finally crept over the horizon. I held a hand over my eyes as I stared northwest, watching through slitted eyes as the world was revealed in its full, beautiful glory. Under my breath, I murmured the same prayers I always said at daybreak, asking for guidance and protection.  
  
And now I felt I needed guidance most of all. Though who could I turn to? I was both an elf and the Queen Mother, either of which would have put a wall between me and most of the humans in the realm.  
  
I turned as I heard shuffling behind me. Maria was rubbing her eyes as she sat up in our bed, gazing around her in a stupor. She shook her head back and forth before looking at me.  
  
“It’s too early,” she complained. “Stop letting the light in.”  
  
“It’s dawn,” I said, still pulling the curtain shut a bit. “And don’t you have a lesson with Father Albrecht an hour after dawn today?”  
  
She stared at me with a glazed look on her face as that processed. Finally, she nodded and groaned. I smiled in amusement as she rolled out of bed and staggered the few steps needed to get to the bell-pull. She more or less wrapped herself around the hanging rope as she pulled it downwards. Behind the wall, I could hear the muffled sound of a bell ringing once.  
  
It really _was_ quite early. It took a good five minutes for Cassandra and the older Maria to appear, neither of them looking all that enthused either. In that time, I had already laid out what Maria would wear for the day and was half-dressed myself, needing Cassandra for some of the trickier knots behind my back.  
  
“Good morning, Your Majesty,” Cassandra muttered as she stepped behind me. Her own clothes were not that carefully arrayed on her. “Shall,” she stopped to yawn, “we go down to breakfast now?”  
  
I nodded absently, my gaze drawn to the two Marias. The younger one, my wife, was naked, hopping from foot to foot as she went back to the rug around the bed instead of the stone floor. It was amusing to watch, especially the look of distress on her face. And, for that matter, her lady-in-waiting going after her, trying to get her into the first few layers of her clothes.  
  
“Yes,” I said finally, watching Maria hug herself, wrapping her thin arms across her flat chest. “An early breakfast, and then we’ll go visit Chamberlain Martin.”  
  
“So early in the morning, Your Majesty?” Cassandra said. “He’ll be half-mazed from the wine last night.”  
  
“I hope he is,” I said a touch grimly. He was taking more money than usual from the palace accounts over the past month, and he wasn’t spending it on living well. I wanted to find out what he was using that money _for_.  
  
And then, perhaps, I thought, looking at Princess Maria as she was dressed in a dark blue dress, I could introduce her to bookkeeping, and the basic signs of what to watch for when a man stole from you. The thought that she might sit on my lap as I instructed her was an appealing idea, though one that I tried to dismiss.  
  
I dismissed the thought and looked at my wife. She looked quite cute and innocent, with her hair done up in the royal style, and a blue and white dress wrapped around her body. I extended my arm to her, and she took it, her own arm as thin as a reed, even inside her dress.  
  
Followed by our ladies-in-waiting, the two of us started for the dining hall. We both had a long day ahead of us, and it was quite possible neither of us would see each other until tonight, if I didn’t interrupt her lessons for a lesson of my own.  
  
And that may be for the best, as it would give me more time to purge this distracting thoughts from my head. Through hard work and absence, possibly. Or, on the other hand… My thought flicked back to Cassandra, whose steps I could hear as the four of us made a clatter. A lady-in-waiting was supposed to take care of _all_ of her mistress’s needs, after all.  
  
It wasn’t something I had ever taken advantage of, before. But Cassandra was very pretty, with her bright eyes and heart-shaped face. And I knew how discreet she could be. The kingdom would be in a far worse state than it was if she didn’t know how to not only keep her mouth shut, but outright lie about what I did.  
  
Although it _would_ mean being unfaithful to Maria. And that was a faintly ridiculous thought. Partly thanks to the idea that royals or even nobility ever cared about the sanctity of marriage. And again that I should feel regret and unease over the thought of fucking someone other than my ten-year-old granddaughter.  
  
I stifled a sigh, not wanting to show the course of my thoughts to anyone else. Especially now that we were in the dining hall, with servants bustling around, setting up the morning meal. It would be a mistake of the highest order to think that just because the servants were polite and deferential to me, that they didn’t have eyes in their head. Or tongues that could easily share everything they saw for a round of ale or just as a joke to their friends.  
  
No, it was time to stop thinking about Cassandra _or_ Maria, and to focus on what the day would bring. And that would be quite enough for anyone.  
  
Far better to concentrate on affairs of state than affairs of the heart.

*******

It had been a long time since I had been to Saint’s Rest, the capital of Belladame. Not since my daughter’s wedding to King Juan, in fact. Heh, I was spending too much time with humans if ten years was my new mark for considering something a long time. And to think that I had left elven lands because of how slow-paced everything back there was.  
  
There were more buildings outside the city walls, mostly clustered around the end of the harbor. Even from here, I could smell the salt and fish, with the wind off the sea blowing it up the hill, through the light rain that was falling.  
  
I glanced over at Maria. She was standing up in her saddle, an excited look written all across her features as she stared at home. I smiled. She looked quite cute as she stared at the palace, the small hill it was on top of rising slightly above the rest of the city.  
  
I nudged my horse over towards her as we came level with the city, the long slope stretching up behind us. I spoke quietly, so that only she could hear me. The clatter of horse hooves on the dirt road would hide our conversation from the guards and servants and all the others riding with us.  
  
“A mere half hour and you will be safely back home,” I said, studying her face.   
  
“Yep!” Maria said, speaking far louder than I was. Ah, well, it wasn’t as if we were speaking secrets. “And I can see all of my friends again and Father and Queen Beatriz and I can have _fish_ again.” She actually licked her lips at the last. I smiled fondly as I looked down at her. “I can’t wait!”  
  
She was looking back and forth between me, the city, and the fields and farmers surrounding us. Already, there were more and more buildings cropping up alongside the road as we got closer to the legal limits of the city.  
  
“I’m sure we’ll all have a wonderful winter here, together,” I said, looking down at her.  
  
Maria was often bright and bubbly. But now that we were about to arrive at her childhood home, she was almost literally vibrating with nervous, excited energy. I hoped she didn’t fall out of the saddle. Especially since she had put on her finest set of riding clothes this morning, to greet her father with.  
  
Personally, I didn’t care over much for the hassle of packing enough clothes and such for a five month visit to another city. The one consolation was that at least the winters were warmer here by the sea than back in Anchus, though even wetter. Well, if there was anything I had learned from my adventuring years, a big enough fire could solve all _sorts_ of problem.

*******

“Do you need the fire to be so hot?” Maria asked, tugging at the high collar of her dress. “I’m getting _thirsty.”_  
  
“You can sit by the window if you’re feeling heated,” I said, glancing at my wife. “And how _are_ you feeling, now that your back home?”  
  
“It’s great!” Maria said, her mood changing almost on a dime. “Everything’s almost the same as it was when I left! I even have my own room back!”  
  
I knew _that_. We were both inside it, in fact. I was sitting on her bed, and Maria was looking over some belongings that hadn’t been able to make the trip to Anchus. I looked at the back of her head as she kneeled down on the floor, organizing some interlocking metal bands into a system that I couldn’t make heads or tails of.  
  
Her dirty blonde hair was starting to come undone from the braids that it had been put in this morning. Either I or the Lady Maria would need to take care of that before the dinner in a few hours. I thought that I probably would. Mostly because it was so _enjoyable_ to touch Maria’s skin, or even her hair.  
  
Maria was just as cute and sweet as the day we had been married. Her small body still had a few more years before she started blossoming (probably, I was no expert on human’s puberty), but even now, she was delightfully entrancing. Far more enticing than she should be, really. I could feel the first few flickers of arousal starting to form inside of my stomach, and my shaft was starting to stir to life, twitching against my dress.  
  
Maria stood up and turned around, looking up at me. I looked back at her, swallowing my urge to do the things married couples did. Even if it would feel so good. And I would make sure that Maria felt as good from it as I would.  
  
“Ewyen?” She asked, sitting down on the bed next to me. “I’m glad you came back home with me.”  
  
“I’m glad too,” I replied automatically, wrapping my arm around her body and resting my hand on her shoulder. “I could tell how much you were looking forward to coming back here.”  
  
“Yeah,” she sighed in contentment and leaned her head against my shoulder. I couldn’t stop myself as I moved to the side a bit and pressed my body a bit closer against mine. At least my hand stayed on her shoulder, instead of sliding down underneath her dress. “It’s nice to be able to see the ocean again,” she yawned heavily, “and go to the palace gardens,” her eyes fluttered a bit, “and see Father again.”  
  
“Why don’t you take a nap?” I suggested, dexterously sliding off from the bed and laying her down on it. “We still have a while until dinner, and you can get some rest before then.”  
  
“Yeah,” Maria said, yawning again and laying her head against the pillow. “Yeah, that sounds nice.” She smiled up at me without opening her eyes. “Tuck me in?”  
  
I rolled my eyes, but did so. For someone who had just been complaining about how hot it was in the room, she didn’t seem to mind being buried underneath a rather thick blanket. Within just a few minutes, she was asleep, her lips pursing and her shoulders gently rising and falling.  
  
I stayed staring down at her for a few minutes. She looked so cute while sleeping. Honestly, she looked cute anywhere and doing anything. Far too cute, really. I leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss against her lips. Just long enough to taste her and feel the softness of her thin lips before my head came back up.  
  
I turned away and walked towards the window, wincing at how my erection rubbed against my clothes. Hopefully the dinner would help me calm down. Some verbal fencing with Queen Beatriz would help provide me with the more _welcome_ kind of stimulation than staring at Maria’s body. Of course, the dinner wouldn’t last forever, and we would come back up here, to spend the night in Maria’s childhood bed. And so many more nights thereafter.  
  
This could be quite the challenge for me.

*******

Maria really seemed to have blossomed by coming back to Saint’s Rest. I had met so many of the people she grew up with (as if she had finished growing), several new ones every day for the past week or so. I had made mental notes about who to talk to in the future. To help learn more about Belladame and King Juan’s rule, to help prepare Maria for her eventual rulership, and plenty more besides.  
  
And I was spending even more time with Maria, as she was one of the few people here I actually knew. Of course, there was Cassandra and a few others, but compared to how I knew almost everyone of importance back home, and had for _years_ , the circle of people I could rely on had vastly diminished.  
  
And it was quite nice to spend time with Maria. Right now the two of us were in our room, a heavy rain falling outside, pouring out of the night sky. Cassandra and the older Maria had been sent to their own beds, and it was just the two of us now.  
  
And, frankly, I had just about reached the limits of my endurance. Especially ever since this morning, when I had stumbled upon Maria getting out of her tub bath, her body naked and gleaming with water running down it. I hadn’t been able to get the image out of my mind for the rest of the day, and I had been forced to deal with an annoyingly persistent erection no matter what I tried to think about.  
  
Maria was hunched over a sheet of parchment, tongue sticking out as she studied the lists of heraldry written on it. She was wearing a light green dress, with white lines along her sleeves. She looked stunningly pretty, and I could so easily imagine what she looked like underneath it. My dick throbbed at the thought.  
  
“Maria,” I said, resting a hand on her back. I forced it to stay still, and not tremble with the excitement, nervousness and lust surging through my body as I finally acted on what I had been thinking of for _such_ a long time. “Would you do me a favor?”  
  
“Sure,” she said brightly, quickly putting the list away and smiling up at me. “What is it?”  
  
“I would like you to undress,” I said. “And I shall do likewise.”  
  
Maria tilted her head to the side as she looked at me curiously. Then she shrugged and hopped off of the bed, her hands going to the network of laces on her chest that tightened the dress around her body.  
  
“Okay, but why?” She asked, tugging at her clothes.  
  
There wasn’t exactly an easy answer to that. And I didn’t give one. After a few seconds, she stopped looking up at me and continued undressing. I stood up as well and stripped myself of my own clothes, feeling the churning bubble of worry and arousal inside my gut.  
  
I carefully hung my dress over the back of the chair by the window. I looked down over myself. Beyond a few scars, I still looked much the same as when I had when I first stepped foot into the human-dominated lands. My breasts, large for an elf, though strictly modest by human standards were still nice and firm, easily standing out from my chest. My limbs were long and graceful, with muscles moving underneath my skin.  
  
And, of course, there was my shaft, sticking out from my crotch. I’d more or less gotten used to it over the past few months. Though I had yet to _use_ it. With any kind of luck at all, that would be changing tonight.  
  
I turned back to look at Maria. For a second, I forgot to keep on breathing as I stared at my young wife.  
  
Maria looked _truly_ beautiful naked. Her small body, the clean, unmuscled lines of her limbs. Her flat breasts, with the merest hint of softness and her nipples standing out from them. A downy bit of lightly colored hair on her crotch, and underneath it, a wonderful looking pussy, small and tight. She looked up at my shyly and uncertainly.  
  
I circled around to look at Maria from behind. Her hair was loose and unstyled, falling to her shoulders. She had a very small rear, each cheek easily small enough to fit in my hands. I swallowed, wanting _really_ badly to reach down and squeeze them.  
  
My dick was as hard as it could be. I wrapped a hand around it through my clothes and moaned. I wasn’t sure if Antonio’s shaft had ever been this hard, even when the bloom of our relationship had yet to fade with familiarity. And I was feeling arousal in more than just my shaft. My nipples were diamond hard, and I could feel a roiling inside my lower stomach, a demand that I settle this lust one way or another.  
  
I stepped back in front of Maria. She looked up at me, her hands held in front of her crotch. She didn’t think to cover her breasts, not that there was that much to cover up in the first place. The sweet look of confusion and eagerness to please on her face was so tempting.  
  
“Why are we naked?” Maria asked. “Are we going to have sex?”  
  
“No,” I said. “You’re still too young to get pregnant,” and there was no way I was going to endanger her with that. Though when we got back to Anchus, I may have to talk to some alchemists I knew and see what they had in the way of contraceptives. “We’re going to be doing something else.”  
  
I sat down on Maria’s bed and drew her towards me. She sat down on my lap, straddling one thigh and looking up at me. I looked down at her, and drew my hand across her forehead, gathering some escaped strands of hair and tucking them back into place. My other hand rested on her lower back, feeling the tense muscles underneath her skin.  
  
At this height, her face was level with my breasts. She would just need to lean forward a bit to rest her head against them. I could feel the heat and the weight of her crotch resting against my thigh. I couldn’t feel any wetness, though, and knew I would have to work hard to produce some, even if I wasn’t planning to truly take her virginity tonight. After all, if she was going to make me feel good, then I would have to do the same.  
  
This truly was wrong. She was my granddaughter, for one. And so young, as well. And yet, I could no longer help myself. Her blushing, cute, _adorable_ little body was too much for me to withstand. I had to sample her, to taste some of her varied delights.  
  
“Now, you know about how sex and how babies are made?” I asked, trailing my fingers down her cheek and neck.  
  
“Yes,” she nodded quickly. “The penis,” she pointed at my shaft, sticking up from between our stomachs, “goes inside the vagina,” she twitched her hips back and forth a bit, rubbing her pussy against my thigh. A look of confusion briefly flickered past. “And it feels really good, and the woman gets pregnant.”  
  
“I see,” I said, nodding. A basic, but serviceable lesson. I was going to expand on it, though, and do far more than just _tell_ her about the other ways people could have sex. “That is one way, yes. The only way you can get pregnant. But there _are_ other ways.”  
  
“Um, why?” Maria asked, still looking confused. “Why would people have sex if not to make babies?”  
  
“Because of how good it feels,” I said, my hands starting to move up and down along her body. They glided up underneath her hair before going all the way down to her bottom. And it was a nice butt to squeeze, fitting _really_ nicely in my hands. And the noise she made, and the expression she wore, made it all better. “Sex can feel really, _really_ good.” I smiled at her. “And I can show you just how good it feels.”  
  
“Okay,” Maria said almost instantly, her head bobbing up and down. “What should I do?”  
  
I paused for a moment to look down at her. She looked so _tempting_ , naked. There were all kinds of things I wanted to do with her, to show her. The lust that had been slowly building up for _years_ , ever since Antonio died, was forming into a leaden ball inside of my stomach. I _needed_ to work it out, and Maria was the perfect candidate.  
  
“There’s all kinds of things the two of us can do,” I said. “For now, why don’t you reach down and hold onto my penis?”  
  
Almost instantly, Maria did so, wrapping her small, slender fingers around my shaft. I sighed in satisfaction. She was the first person to do so. I hadn’t even asked Cassandra to help me with this, and ladies-in-waiting traditionally took care of _everything_ for their mistresses.  
  
“That’s right,” I said, nodding. “Just a bit tighter… there, that’s perfect.” I started moving my hands again, caressing Maria’s body. “Now, start moving your hands up and down, while still holding onto my penis.”  
  
“It’s _really_ hot,” Maria said, looking down at it as she used both hands to stroke me off. “And I didn’t know you could get this hard without a bone inside your body.” She glanced up at me quizzically. “There’s not a bone, is there?”  
  
“No,” I said, shaking my head. “It’s all flesh and skin.” I smiled and reached up, tugging on one of her cheeks. “Just like this is.”  
  
“Huh,” she said, looking back down. “Weird.”  
  
I was kneading Maria’s ass. I could feel the bones, quite close to the surface. There was just a bit of skin, a small amount of fat, and less muscle there. But it looked so darn _cute_. My other hand was gliding up her side, before coming to her chest. Then I started to play with her breasts, such as they were.  
  
They were really very _small_ breasts. In fact, they weren’t really breasts at all. Just a small amount of softness over bone. But her nipples were so very nice and sensitive. She made the most adorable noise as I ran my fingers in circles around them.  
  
“See?” I said. “This is one of the ways people feel good during sex.” I did it again, making the stiff nipples point up and down. “Doesn’t it feel nice?”  
  
“Y-yeah,” Maria said, her head bobbing up and down. A rather dopey smile appearing on her face. “Really nice.”  
  
“And there’s other ways you can feel nice, too,” I said. “Move your hips back and forth. Rub yourself against my leg.”  
  
Maria frowned a bit, and then she did so. The look she got on her face was _amazing_. I wasn’t sure I had words to describe it, the look of rather scatter-brained bliss on her features as she rubbed back and forth, pressing her pussy against my leg.  
  
I could feel her getting wet, droplets of arousal getting smeared against my skin. My own pussy was very wet as well, though most of my arousal seemed to be getting focused into my cock. I licked my lips and did my best to control my breathing. Satisfaction and release would be coming sooner or later. Ha, I’d be cumming sooner or later. Right now, I just needed to focus on showing Maria how good the two of us could make each other feel.  
  
“Wow, that feels _really_ good,” Maria said, her breath hitching a bit as she rubbed back and forth. “I’ve never felt anything like this before!”  
  
“And it’s only a bit of how good we can make each other feel,” I said, my hand moving down to the middle of her ass. “There’s more than one way I can put my penis inside you, without using your vagina.”  
  
“I don’t want to be a mom yet,” Maria agreed, nodding her head. “And you’re sure whatever you’re going to do won’t get me pregnant?”  
  
“Absolutely,” I said.  
  
It did seem a bit weird to straight to anal, without ever fucking her pussy. It had been the other way around in all the relationships I had been part of. But Maria was far too young to be pregnant. And, for that matter, neither country was ready for a proper heir just yet. It would be at least another three or four years before tensions had calmed enough for people to accept that the process of joining together with the country that had killed their friends had begun.  
  
I leaned forward and kissed Maria, driving thoughts of politics from my mind. It wasn’t the first time I had kissed Maria. But it was by far the most satisfying occasion. She responded to the kiss, pushing her body up slightly to meet my lips. We embraced for a minute, her hands wrapped around my shaft, my arms wrapped around her body.  
  
I pushed my tongue into her mouth, making her squeak. We kept on kissing. I could feel her trembling against me, and I finally pulled away from her. Maria was breathing heavily. There was an adorable flush to her cheeks, and her tongue was still poking out from in between her lips.  
  
“Ewyen,” She gasped, her voice wavering back and forth, “I feel so, so…” she closed her eyes and shivered.  
  
“Remember your lessons,” I urged. “You should be able to describe this.”  
  
She pouted slightly at the mention of her lessons but still nodded. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes, looking upward at me.  
  
“It’s not like something I’ve ever felt before,” she said, the dignified tones a royal should have not really in evidence. “I feel so tingly inside.” Her eyebrows drew together. “Not like my leg has gone to sleep or anything, or that I’m itching, but I feel really good, in a way that I’ve never felt before.” She took a deep breath in, her composed face twitching slightly as her arousal tried to break the mask. It was _adorable_. “I like it.”  
  
“Good,” I said, running a hand down her cheek. “And we’re going to make each other feel far better than you are right now.”  
  
Maria nodded. Then she bit her lip and looked to the side, a gesture I had long gotten used to seeing from her. She was feeling nervous over something.  
  
“Can I… touch your breasts?” Maria asked.  
  
“Of course you can,” I said, putting my hands underneath them and lifting them up slightly. “Just be gentle with them. They’re _very_ sensitive, as you’ll find out in a few years.”  
  
“Will my breasts be this big?” Maria asked, leaning closer, close enough I could feel her breath puffing over them.  
  
“They may be this size, they may be bigger, they may be smaller,” I said, shrugging. “It’s hard to say until you start growing.” I smiled down at her. “But they’ll look fantastic on you regardless.”  
  
I shifted around a bit on Maria’s childhood bed. Maria hesitantly brought her hands up. Then her features firmed into a look of determination, and she grabbed my breasts with a great deal more surety. I nodded in approval as she held on to them, her small fingers digging into my boobs. Digging in a bit _too_ much.  
  
“Not quite so hard, Maria,” I chided gently. “Relax your grip a bit.” She did so, and I nodded in approval. “Yes, just like that.” I let my own hands fall from my breasts as she went to work. “Gently does it.”  
  
Maria nodded, not looking up at me as she explored my breasts. And with my hands free, I was able to start playing with her body again. And that was a truly wonderful gift.  
  
My long, slender fingers, no longer callused as much from the strings of a bow or mandolin, ran over her body. Maria was so beautiful, and she would grow to be even more attractive in just a few short years. I started playing with her ass, gently kneading her buttocks, feeling her muscles shifting around underneath my attentions.  
  
Maria was fascinated by my breasts. She was so close to them that I could almost feel her lips on my curves, and there was a light dancing in her eyes. She licked her lips, before actually kissing one of my nipples. I sighed in approval, feeling the shiver of arousal running through me. My cock was pressing against her smooth, flat stomach.  
  
Maria kissed my breast again, longer this time. I shivered, feeling her tongue flick out to run against my nipple. Then she pulled back, smiling.  
  
“That tastes nice,” she said, smiling widely. Her brow furrowed a bit as she tried to describe the taste. “It’s not really _sweet_ , but…” she trailed off, trying to put the taste of another woman’s nipple into words. “I really like it.”  
  
“I’m glad,” I said, smiling. “And there’s plenty of other tastes as well.” Especially since both my pussy and my dick were throbbing with arousal. One of them more literally than the other. “I’ll show you them in time.”  
  
Maria nodded. Then she went back to playing with my breasts, burrowing her head down in between them. I laughed, my ears twitching a bit at the pleasant sensations. It had been too long since I had felt this. Not for several years before Antonio had died. And oh, how I wanted to feel more of it. Not just tonight, but for night after night. Maria and I would be making each other feel _wonderful_ from now on.  
  
Maria’s small fingers played with my breasts. Gliding over them, kneading them, groping them, doing all kinds of things to my boobs. It felt good enough it was hard to concentrate on making her feel good as well, to keep on playing with her young, slender body.  
  
I could tell that I was slowly bringing Maria to the proper state. Her nipples were just as hard as mine, and she had the most _amusing_ reactions when I flicked them. And my thigh was starting to get covered with arousal as she jerked back and forth along my leg. Soon, she’d be ready enough for me.  
  
“Alright, Maria,” I said, gently running my thumbs back and forth along her nipples, “I think we’re ready for the next part.”  
  
“Really?” Maria asked curiously. “What’s that?”  
  
“You’re going to put my penis in your mouth, and I’m going to lick your folds,” I said, bringing my thigh up against her wet pussy.  
  
“…How?” Maria asked, tilting her head to the side, obviously trying to figure out what I was talking about and how it was going to work.  
  
“It’s simple,” I said. “Now,” I lifted her off of me. “Stick your tongue out and run it up and down my shaft.”  
  
She still looked a bit unsure about all this, but she got on all fours and did as I asked. She was at right angles to me, her feet hanging off of her bed. Her head bent down to the task, and I shivered in delight, feeling a small, wet tongue running up and down my cock. No wonder Antonio had enjoyed blowjobs so much.  
  
“Now, it’s important to never use your teeth,” I said. “It’s far too sensitive for that to _ever_ feel good.” Maria nodded, looking up at me. Her tongue was still sticking out. “Beyond licking it, you can also put your mouth around it. Like those frozen juice treats you had in the summer.”  
  
Maria’s cheeks bulged as she lowered her mouth down around my shaft. It was a pretty cute look on her, as she went a few inches down before stopping. Oh right, the human gag reflex. Well, if that was as much as she could take, that was as much as she could take. There was no point in trying to get her to go down any further.  
  
“Good girl,” I said, stroking her hair. “Do you think you know what you’re doing?”  
  
“Yes,” Maria said, coughing a bit as she pulled her mouth off of my cock. “Are you sure this really feels good?” She sounded a touch skeptical.  
  
“Yes, I am,” I said, nodding. “And I’ll do the same to you.” She glanced down at her crotch, and I could see the doubt written all over her face. “Don’t worry, I’ll make you feel wonderful.”  
  
After all, I had far more experience at this sort of thing than Maria did giving blowjobs. It wasn’t _recent_ experience, but it would surely come back to me.  
  
I lay backwards on the bed, and got Maria to climb on top of me. Our size difference presented a few problems, since she was just so _small_. But if I craned my neck as far as I could, I was able to press my face up against her pussy. And she would still be able to tend to my shaft. As for the weight, it wasn’t even a problem. Maria seemed to be as light as a feather on top of me.  
  
“Now,” I said, looking at Maria’s soaking wet folds, “this will feel so good it might startle you. Just relax, and let it happen, okay?”  
  
“Alright,” Maria said, twisting around a bit to watch me.  
  
I brought my fingers up and rubbed against Maria’s pussy. Arousal gleamed on it, slowly forming into larger drops that ran down her folds. Her clit was still covered by a protective hood of flesh, and I gently eased it out into the open. Maria gave the most _delightful_ shiver as I ran the tip of my finger along it’s base.  
  
“Oh,” Maria groaned. “That feels _really_ nice.”  
  
“Good,” I said, half-listening as I concentrated on pleasuring her. “It should feel even better soon.”  
  
I gently pressed my fingers against her labia. Then I drew them to the side, opening up Maria’s entrance. I could see her hymen inside, a decently sized flap. That would be torn, sooner or later, but not today. Instead, I focused on the pink, wet walls. I licked my lips and smiled. What a tasty treat. The dessert at dinner just hadn’t been enough.  
  
I leaned my head forward and pressed my lips against Maria’s open pussy in a kiss. Maria squeaked and pulled away, for just a second. Then she relaxed, and her pussy came back to rest against my face.  
  
“See?” I said. “Doesn’t that feel good?”  
  
“Yes,” Maria said, her voice choked and breathless. “I really like it.”  
  
“Good.” I patted her side. “We can make each other feel good.”  
  
I knew I was harping on how we could work with each other to make the other feel good. But Maria was still so young and unformed, and that made it all the more important that this wasn’t just me taking advantage of her, selfishly seeking only my own pleasure. I _had_ to make sure we both felt good.  
  
Maria took the hint, and I felt her tongue along my shaft. She was bobbing up and down along it, her tongue working along my penis. It felt _very_ nice.  
  
I started working on her pussy again, licking and sucking. She was _very_ wet. And _very_ tasty. I smiled to myself as I ate her out, my tongue and lips and fingers working together to make Maria feel just as good as I possibly could.  
  
My tongue ran up and down her slit, slightly sliding in, just enough to feel the heat from her inner folds. Then I drew my tongue back out and ran it along her clit, circling that stiff little nub that made her feel so very, very good. And then I repeated the process.  
  
My hands were holding onto Maria’s thighs and the bottom of her rear. Though it was such a _small_ rear that there wasn’t much difference between the top and bottom of her butt. My fingers gently kneaded her ass, slowly massaging the small, tight, firm cheeks. Maria was twitching and moaning as I worked, though I doubted that she liked my attention to her ass more than me eating her out.  
  
Maria was slowly learning how to give a blowjob. She was alternating between moving her head up and down along my shaft, her lips loosely wrapped around my cock, and then, once her jaw got tired, licking it with her tongue. It felt nice. Not _great_ , I wasn’t likely to cum anytime soon, but more than good enough to keep my erection as hard as a rock.  
  
I reached up and patted Maria on the head. She giggled a bit, and kept on working, licking and sucking along my shaft. I was doing much the same, and the arousal leaking out of her folds was increasing quickly. It had a nice taste, one that I idly planned to share with her. She might want something to wash the taste of cum out of her mouth, after all. Assuming she ever made me cum with her tongue.  
  
“See?” I said, pulling my mouth away and slowly tracing her lower lips with a finger. “Doesn’t this feel great?”  
  
“Yes,” Maria said, her voice sounding a bit wet. I looked around her leg, and saw her wiping her lips with the back of her hand. “It feels _really_ nice.” There was a healthy red flush to her cheeks. “Thank you for showing me!”  
  
“Oh, don’t thank me yet,” I said, running a finger back and forth along her lower lips. “It gets even better.”  
  
“It does?” Maria sounded _very_ excited over the idea. I grinned at the surprise and eagerness in her voice. “How good?”  
  
“An orgasm tends to be the best instant of pleasure in your life,” I said, my smile getting wider over how enthusiastic she sounded. “Better than anything else.” I rubbed the small of her back. “You’ll see soon.”  
  
Very soon, I thought. Maria was _very_ wet, arousal dripping down onto my collarbone as I kept on idly playing with her as we talked. It probably wouldn’t take too much more to push her over the edge, and give her the very first taste of how sweet an orgasm could be.  
  
The thought sent a shiver up and down my spine. My one regret was that I wouldn’t be able to see Maria’s face as she came for the very first time in her life. Oh well, I could live with knowing that I was the one to _cause_ that orgasm. That would be good enough.  
  
I moved my hand around Maria’s body, sliding it up her torso. I stopped over her heart. It was going a mile a minute. I wondered how long she would be able to keep this up for before she needed a break. Ah well, she was young and full of energy. I was sure that, as long as it kept feeling good, she’d want to keep on going until she literally couldn’t lift so much as a finger.  
  
I gently massaged her chest, as much as I could. There wasn’t a whole lot there to massage, but I did my best. I moved my hand back and forth, rubbing against her stiff nipple.  
  
Maria, meanwhile, was still doing a _great_ job of making me feel good. Not orgasmically good, but I had plans for that later, anyways. Right now, I just needed her to keep me rock hard as I tended to her sweet pussy.  
  
I planted a kiss right on her lower lips. She gasped, the sound a bit muffled by the cock inside of her mouth. I drew my head away, licking my lips and lapping up the arousal on them. Maria was so very wet, and it was so _very_ fun to play with her like this.  
  
“Eywen,” Maria moaned, twisting her head around to look at me. “I’m feeling something inside of me.” Her face scrunched up cutely. “It’s really, _really_ …” she trailed off.  
  
“Tight?” I suggested, thinking back to my own orgasms. “Good? Intense? Throbbing?”  
  
“Yeah,” she said diffidently. “Am I supposed to be feeling that?”  
  
“Yes,” I said, nodding. “And you just need a bit more to feel really, _really_ good. Better than you ever have before.”  
  
That made her brighten up. I couldn’t see what she did next, though, since I had to keep on eating her out if she was going to cum. I ran my tongue along her labia, before sliding it inside of her. Maria rocked back and forth, her hips twitching as I did so. I held onto her, not letting her go.  
  
Maria returned to taking care of my cock, though her tongue was jerky, moving in stops and starts as I brought her closer and closer to her orgasm. And then, finally, as I licked her clit, I managed to push her over the edge.  
  
“Oh!” Maria squeaked. It was a pure, wonderful sound, as nice as anything I had ever heard. “Yes!”  
  
Maria squirmed around on top of me as she came. She rocked back and forth, and on either side of my head, her feet lifted up before falling back down. She gasped and moaned, and unleashed quite a bit more arousal. It fell into my mouth as I pressed my lips against her lower lips, feeling her twitch and shake as she came.  
  
I rolled her off of my body and looked down at her as Princess Maria shook in her very first orgasm. It was _truly_ wonderful. The look on her face, how her body shook, even how tightly clenched her tiny fists were as she came, it was beauty beyond words.  
  
My cock throbbed with arousal as I watched Maria try to deal with the orgasm rolling through her. Her eyelids were half-closed, and there was just no way for her to do anything but enjoy her orgasm. I ran a hand down her cheek, watching her closely as she got to experience her very first orgasm.  
  
Finally, it ended. She gasped for air, a big, blissful smile appearing on her face. She looked up at me, exuding joy and contentment from every pore. I smiled down at her in turn, softly stroking her hair.  
  
“Well?” I said, once she had recovered enough to understand what I said to her. “How was it?”  
  
“Wow,” Maria said, giggling. “ _Wow_.” She stretched, rubbing her thighs and looking down at her pussy. “I didn’t know I could feel that good.”  
  
“It’s a nice feeling, isn’t it?” I said, kissing her on the cheek. “But it’s a _special_ feeling, so don’t share it with anybody unless you tell me about it first. Not even Lady Maria or Cassandra.”  
  
“Okay,” she said, nodding easily. I was probably going to have to have a through talk with her about that later, but for now, it could wait. “Can I make you feel that good, too?”  
  
“What a sweet princess you are,” I said, smiling, and ruffling the top of her head. “And yes, you can.”  
  
Maria pushed herself upright, onto her knees. That still didn’t quite take her up to my shoulders. But since her head was supposed to be down at my waist, that didn’t matter too much. She fell forward soon enough, putting her mouth right next to my stiff, aching cock. I shivered a bit as I felt her breath blow over it.  
  
“You know what to do,” I said. “I don’t need to tell you how to do anything, do I?”  
  
Maria shook her head and wrapped her lips around my cock. It felt _nice_ , her soft, thin lips and small tongue moving against my shaft. I sighed in satisfaction, resting my hand on the back of her head. Not pushing her up and down or anything. Maria was much too delicate and fragile to be treated like that. No, I just kept my hand there to give me one more point of contact with my wife.  
  
Maria slowly moved up and down, taking several breaks to stop and rub her jaw or to swallow the drool and spit giving a blowjob produced, even one so slow-paced as hers. I let her. With how good I was feeling, I could let Maria take her own pace and still enjoy every second of it. And it wasn’t as if it would be right to make her move faster than she was comfortable with even if I wasn’t feeling good.  
  
Maria cottoned on to wrapping her hand around the lower part of my shaft without me having to tell her to do so. She moved it up and down as she licked and sucked the upper portion of my cock. I honestly didn’t have to do much of anything. Just sit back and let her take care of my shaft.  
  
And it felt so, so nice. Nice beyond words, really. That cute mouth and tiny fingers of hers were doing a great job along my shaft. I just focused on keeping my breathing nice and even as she worked my cock.  
  
Finally, I got close enough to my orgasm to need to warn her about it. As fun as I thought it might be to see what Maria looked like trying to handle a load of my cum, it wouldn’t be very nice. Instead, some semen on her face would fit much better.  
  
“Maria,” I said, “you’ve done a good job.” It was a struggle to keep my voice appropriately level as I talked. “I’m about to cum, just like you did.”  
  
“Really?” She asked, lifting her head while still stroking me. “That’s great!”  
  
“Yes,” I said, nodding. “But my orgasm is going to be a bit different than yours, because of my penis.”  
  
She nodded along. I forced myself to keep my breathing under control. I was right on the edge of my orgasm. Just a few more seconds…  
  
“What will you-!”  
  
Maria got her answer a bit sooner than I was expecting. Looking down at her cute voice and listening to her sweet voice was enough to push me over the edge. I gasped as I came, a shiver running through my body.  
  
I pumped shot after shot of semen onto Maria’s face and chest, my cock twitching in her hands. Her eyes got _very_ wide as the cum landed on her, covering her soft skin. I was feeling almost as shocked myself. I wouldn’t have begun to guess that an orgasm would feel this good. My pussy was leaking arousal as well, though nothing compared to how much cum I was shooting out.  
  
I swayed back and forth, and almost fell on my back before I managed to keep enough control over my body. By then, my orgasm had ended, and I could look down at Maria. Maria, with her innocent, youthful face covered with my cum. Maria, with semen slowly dripping down her chest. Maria, who was so damn _sexy_.  
  
My cock was hard again almost instantly. Though Maria’s hands weren’t on it any longer. Instead, she was gingerly touching her face, looking at the strands of semen sticking to her fingers in shock. Then she looked down at her chest, where even more cum was oozing across her skin. Then she looked up at me.  
  
“What just happened?” She sounded quite plaintive.  
  
“I came,” I replied. “And because I have a penis, I came in a different way than you did. I shot my semen out. And if it had been inside your pussy, it may have gotten you pregnant.”  
  
Maria reached down and cupped her hand over her pussy. I smiled at the gesture. She didn’t have to worry. There were enough ways for people to enjoy themselves without running the risk of making a girl her age pregnant. And I planned to show her so many of them.  
  
First, I needed to get her cleaned up. Maria looked nice with cum on her. But from first-hand experience, I knew how sticky and unpleasant semen could get if it dried on my skin. I looked around, and grabbed the shirt she had worn while riding this afternoon. It already had dirt along the bottom half of it and one sleeve, and needed to be sent to the laundry anyway. But there was still enough of it clean to use to wipe Maria’s face and chest off.  
  
Maria squeaked and squirmed as I cleaned her off. But when I drew the shirt away, she looked a lot better. Her slender, delicate features were clean of cum. Much better.  
  
“That felt really strange on my skin,” Maria said, rubbing her cheeks and looking at the shirt as I tossed it back to where I had gotten it from. “Kind of like hot mud.”  
  
“Yes, it kind of feels like that,” I said. It wasn’t a comparison that had ever occurred to me before, but I could see the sense in it. “And, like mud, it’s not something you want to have other people see on you.”  
  
“That’s why you cleaned me up,” Maria said, the light dawning behind her eyes.  
  
“In part, yes,” I said, my mind already on other things. Such as how to carry out the next part in what I wanted to do with her.  
  
“Now,” I said, drawing Maria back onto my lap. My cock was still rock hard, and rested in between her cheeks as her back was pressed against my front, “there’s still another way we can make each other feel good.”  
  
“Okay,” she said, nodding her head. “What is it?”  
  
“I’ll put my shaft inside your rear,” I said, resting my hands on her thighs.  
  
“What?!” She squeaked, whipping her head around to look at me. “Going inside my butt? But that’s so… ew!”  
  
“Don’t worry,” I said. “I know how to make it nice and clean, and it will feel great.”  
  
And a bit painful, at first, especially with how small Maria was. But from my own experience, I knew that the pain would pass, leaving behind _pleasure_. And I would help Maria transition from one to the other as quickly as possible.  
  
“Well…” Maria trailed off. Then she looked over her shoulder at me and nodded her head in a decisive manner. “Okay, if you think so, I can try it, Ewyen.”  
  
“Thank you,” I said, smiling and ruffling her hair. “I’m sure you won’t regret it.”  
  
Luckily, there was already a basin of water here in the bedroom. It was fairly quick to clean Maria out, and leave her rear all nice and clean and ready. She squirmed a bit as I did so, but I managed to guide her through the process, and kept her aroused enough to make the entire process more enjoyable than it might have been.  
  
Then Maria was laying on her back on her bed, her head propped up by her pillow. I was looming over her, looking down at her. And Maria’s naked body was not a sight I was going to get tired of.  
  
Her shoulders were shaking a bit from everything she had gone through already. Her skin was flushed, and there was a dopey, cute expression on her face. I smiled, running my fingers down her cheeks. What a beautiful little girl I was married to.  
  
I gently spread her legs apart, letting me look down at her crotch. Her pussy was still very wet, even after I had used a towel to dry her off after cleaning her out. I pressed a finger against her folds, and smiled as she squirmed and more arousal came leaking out.  
  
I drew my hand away, my breathing under _strict_ control, doing my best to make sure it didn’t go out of control. Maria looked cute. But small. Very small. And my shaft, while not very large, was still, well, a cock. I would need to prepare her and me.  
  
Luckily, there was a small bottle of ointment right next to the bed, sitting alongside a knife and an ewer of water. I grabbed it and pulled the cork out of it. The smell of rosemary wafted through the room. Acting as anal lubrication wasn’t what it had been made for, but it would do in a pinch.  
  
I poured some of it onto my fingers and started stroking my cock, making sure to move my hand around instead of just up and down. Maria watched me curiously as I got my shaft all nice and shiny. She sniffed, her nose twitching as the rosemary scent wafted through the room.  
  
“Why are you doing that?” Maria asked, propping herself up on her elbows, watching me.  
  
“To make sure that my penis fits inside your butt,” I said. “I’ll be doing the same to you soon as well.”  
  
“Oh,” Maria said, side-eyeing the flask with a bit of trepidation. “It won’t feel funny, will it?”  
  
“A _bit_ ,” I said. “Nothing more. And it will make the actual insertion feel _much_ better.”  
  
That seemed to satisfy Maria, and she leaned back onto her pillow. Only to sit bolt upright a few seconds later when I started to rub her ass.  
  
I gave her an amused look, and she sank back down to the bed, cheeks red. She covered her face with a pillow as I worked. Less because she didn’t want to see what I was doing, and more because, as a child, she still keenly felt embarrassment over making that kind of sound.  
  
I slid my fingers into her, two fingers working together to make sure that Maria’s ass was lubed up enough to feel good for the both of us when I went inside of her. She squirmed around a bit, especially when I scissored my fingers inside of her. She made quite the cute sound at that as well, one of only a large number of cute sounds I had managed to coax from her tonight.  
  
I kept on working for a few minutes, long after Maria was actually prepared. Because, quite frankly, she looked adorable, squirming around with my fingers buried inside of her ass. Who _wouldn’t_ want to see more of that? But, eventually, she was lubed up, and I couldn’t wait any longer.  
  
My dick was as hard as could be. I _needed_ to get some relief, and Maria’s ass sounded like the prefect way to get what I needed. I reached down and picked her up, angling my hips until my cock was resting against the entrance to her asshole. Then I stopped and looked up at her.  
  
Maria had picked herself up with her elbows, and was staring down at where we met. She looked a bit nervous, and I squeezed down, drawing her attention back up to me.  
  
“Don’t worry, Maria,” I said with a smile. “This will feel great. Just trust me.”  
  
Maria nodded, and went back to staring. I started to press myself forward, my slender dick beginning to slide into her ass. Her hole opened up, and I actually entered her. Maria gasped, her eyes going wide. I could see a wave of tension run through her body as the first inch or so of my shaft slid into her.  
  
I kept on pushing, for a bit, at least. Then, once two and half inches were inside of her, I stopped, letting the both of us adjust. We both needed it, after all.  
  
Maria was still tensed up far too tightly. I could see her muscles knotting underneath her skin, especially along her slender arms and thighs. I smiled down at her, and grabbed her shoulder.  
  
“It’s okay, Maria,” I said gently. “Just relax. Breathe in, and out.” She did so, and some of the tension eased out of her body. I nodded as she did so for a second time. “Good.”  
  
“It’s _big_ ,” Maria said, moving her hips from side to side a bit. “I didn’t think it was going to be this big.” She pouted a bit. “It didn’t feel this big when I was licking it.”  
  
“Well,” I said with a shrug, “you haven’t ever taken anything down here before, have you? While you eat a ton of food every day. Of course it feels a bit strange.” I patted her shoulder. “But I’m here to help you get through it.”  
  
Maria nodded and let her head sink back down to the pillow. I breathed in and out myself, calming my racing heart. It felt _really_ nice inside of Maria’s ass. It was very hot and _very_ tight. I was going to _have_ to go slowly if I wanted to make any movement at all.  
  
I slowly started to push myself deeper into Maria’s rear once more. Very, very slowly. Only an inch or so every few seconds. I didn’t want to go any faster and risk hurting her, after all.  
  
Though it seemed there wasn’t _too_ much risk of that happening. Maria’s eyes were getting wider and wider as I pushed into her rear. She was looking at me, her mouth slowly dropping open as I fucked her. She was also making some pretty cute noises as I filled her up.  
  
“E-Ewyen,” she moaned, her fingers curling into fists at her sides, balling up the sheets underneath her, “you’re going so _deep_ inside of me!”  
  
I glanced down at where we were connected. I wasn’t all that far inside of her yet. I could get another three or four inches in, easily. Well, I’d let her decide for herself just how deep _deep_ was once I actually went in as far as I could.  
  
“How does it feel, Maria?” I asked.  
  
“Oh, oh,” Maria asked, her face twitching. “It’s, I don’t know how to describe it.” She closed her eyes and then opened them again, staring upwards at the ceiling. “I’ve never felt anything like this before.”  
  
Well no, I bet she hadn’t. And, in a few years, she would get to feel this in the most pleasurable hole of hole. Though I had to admit it was hard to see how her pussy could match her ass. Because this was feeling _amazing_. It was so _tight_ around me, from tip to base, squeezing down like a vise as I gradually pushed my shaft deeper and deeper inside of her.  
  
“Just lay back,” I said, letting go of her hip to brush my fingers along her weeping lower lips, “and things will feel better and better.”  
  
Maria nodded, and let her head sink against the pillow. I kept on thrusting into her, finally reaching as far inside of her as I could. I stayed there for a minute, feeling how tightly wrapped around me her ass was.  
  
Then I started to slowly withdraw, drawing my hips back and feeling my cock slide out of her. Maria was making all kinds of cute sounds as this happened, and I smiled widely, stroking her cheek. There was even more pleasure waiting for her. Especially as I ran my finger back and forth along her clit, lightly stroking it.  
  
“Mmh,” Maria moaned, as I withdrew until only my lower head was still inside of her. “It’s, it’s…” she trailed off, apparently not able to think of anything that would complete the sentence. “Good,” she finally said.  
  
“I’m glad you like it,” I said. “Now, let’s try it again.”  
  
I pushed back inside of her. Her ass was still just as tight and unyielding as it had been the first time. But I was more than up the challenge. A tremendous amount of vitality was flowing through me, urging me onwards, to fully fuck Maria, and introduce her to the joys of sex.  
  
I couldn’t, of course. I had to keep things going nice and slow, to make sure Maria enjoyed this as much… well, given how good I was feeling, I didn’t think it was possible for anyone to feel better than me right now. But I still wanted to make Maria feel good. Humans lived for such a short amount of time, after all. They needed every chance they could to take a bit of pleasure in their flickering lives.  
  
And for everything I was doing (like fucking my granddaughter), I could at least help Maria. And I so obviously was. I could feel her arousal running down around my cock, leaking from her pussy as I slid in and out of her. Her lower lips were a bit parted, and I could see inside, at least a bit.  
  
But there were prettier parts of Maria to look at. Such as her face. Her face really was cute. All the time, of course, but now it looked especially nice, as it was screwed up. There was a bit of pain in her expression, which I regretted. But mostly there was pleasure. I hoped to make the pain entirely vanish before I was done, leaving her feeling as wonderful as she could, with her ass full of cum.  
  
“Maria,” I said, letting go of her body to cradle her head in one hand. “How are you feeling?”  
  
“Urgh,” Maria eloquently replied. “It’s really…” she shivered from head to toe, which felt quite nice around my shaft, “You’re so _deep_ inside of me,” she said, resting her hand on her upper stomach.  
  
“I’m not _that_ far inside of you,” I said, laughing. “I’d say, at the deepest point, I’m right about… here.” I put my own hand several inches below her hand.  
  
“Are you sure?” Maria asked skeptically.  
  
“My penis doesn’t get bigger when it’s inside of you instead of outside,” I said dryly. “It just feels that way.”  
  
Maria looked down at her flat stomach. She shook her head doubtfully, and I laughed. She pouted at me a bit, before she shivered and gasped. I knew what had caused _that_. I had pushed myself forward until my hips were pressed against her body. I was kind of surprised that I had managed to do that, frankly. That Maria was able to take every last inch of me in a hole that had never been used before. But I certainly wasn’t going to complain.  
  
I ran my finger along Maria’s clit again, earning another lovely sound from her. Her cheeks were flushed, and there was sweat standing out all over her face. Unlike me, of course. As both an elf and a queen, I _perspired_ , rather than sweat.  
  
I drew myself back out of Maria again. She made a sound at that, and then made an even sweeter sound as I pushed myself back in. I was starting to get the hang of this, figuring out how quickly I could fuck Maria without it hurting either of us. Good, because I was _very_ horny, and there was just no way I could handle having this erection for long.  
  
I ran my hand over Maria’s chest again. I couldn’t say what it was about those flat, non-existent breasts that fascinated me so, but I just loved touching and playing with them. And I supposed I’d be getting to see how they grew, day by day.  
  
I ran a finger around her nipple, seeing the stiff nub bend and sway as I pressed against it. Maria gasped, her chest rising and falling as she breathed in and out deeply. It also made her breasts move a bit, though there wasn’t all that much _to_ move around.   
  
Maria’s ass was squeezing down tightly around my cock. Every single inch of my shaft was being tightly squeezed down, held in a tight, hot grip. It felt wonderful, and I wanted to feel even _more_ of it. I kept on thrusting in and out, moving slightly faster than I had been. Not a whole lot faster, Maria was too small and delicate and inexperienced to _really_ handle this. But fast enough to make the pleasure for the two of us increase.  
  
“Ewyen,” she moaned, looking up at me, her eyes bright and piercing. “You’re, you’re making me feel good.”  
  
“I’m glad to hear that,” I said, meaning every word. “Does it feel like it did when I was licking your pussy?” I asked, resting my hand against her folds.  
  
“Kind of,” she said, her words coming in short gasps between long pants for air. “But also kind of different.”  
  
That matched up with how it had been for me. I could cum from anal, with enough stimulation from the rest of my body, but the pleasure and the orgasm from it were noticeably different than how I felt from getting my pussy played with. Just another way humans and elves were similar, I supposed.  
  
“Lean into the pleasure,” I told her. “Embrace it, feel every second, every drop of it.”  
  
Maria nodded and closed her eyes. There was some strain on her face as she tilted her head back, but she let me keep on fucking her ass. And obviously kept on enjoying it, from her leaking pussy and stiff nipples.  
  
I played with them for a bit, rolling them between my fingers and lightly pinching them. I could tell how much Maria liked getting her nipples played with, by the sounds she made and how her body twitched. And there were plenty of other parts of her body to play with as well.  
  
I let my hand slide down Maria’s young body, arriving at her pussy. Her wet, soft, pretty pussy. One of these years, I was going to do such wonderful things to it. Not anytime soon, not even as elves measured time. But eventually, I’d get to, heh, unite both our kingdoms by pumping my cum inside of Maria.  
  
For now, I just gently played with Maria’s pussy. I didn’t even slide a finger inside of her, and just contented myself with playing with her pretty little lips, feeling how soft and yielding they were. And the sweet, sweet sounds Maria made as I did so, her face contorting in pleasure as I rubbed against her folds.  
  
And I made sure not to neglect her clitoris, either. That was still standing out, looking quite lonely. So I ran my finger around it. Maria stiffened up nicely at that, her eyes flying open and staring at me, as wide as saucers. I laughed and patted the side of her face with my free hand, before playing with her clit again.  
  
“Feels nice, doesn’t it?” I said.  
  
“Ummhpp!” Maria moaned.  
  
That just made me laugh harder. My own clit was feeling pretty lonely, but there was no way I could spare a free hand to take care of it. Not when my dick was feeling so good, and I needed to take care of Maria. After all, Maria didn’t know the first thing about how to please herself, so it was all on me to tend to her.  
  
And I liked to think I was doing a _great_ job of it. After all, I had already made Maria cum once, and I hoped to get her to cum again before I came inside of her. And even if she didn’t cum from getting fucked in the ass, there was always an easy way to cheat, by just playing with her breasts and pussy.  
  
Although I probably should teach her about masturbation, just to cover all the bases. Tomorrow night, I thought. She was going to be much too tired after this to be up for me explaining how to touch herself to make her feel as good as possible.  
  
On that note, I glided my fingers up her body, back up to her face. I ran them across her features, tracing the lines of the delicate face looking up at me. She had the most adorably needy, innocent, yearning expression on her face. It made me shiver, looking down at it.  
  
“Maria,” I said, “you feel so nice, with your butt wrapped around me. You really are such a nice girl.”  
  
She blushed at that, opening her mouth a few times before closing it without saying a word. I waited patiently for her to respond. Well, I was still fucking her during that, because of course I was. But beyond _that_ , I let her take her time.  
  
“I like this too,” Maria said finally, her voice wavering up and down. “I never thought it could feel like this!”  
  
She shut her eyes at that, a shudder running through her body. I may have helped with that by how I had pressed a finger against her entrance, making the arousal run out of her. It sure was nice how Maria reacted to that. If I had the slightest plan to share my wife with anyone else, I would have had an artist come in here to immortalize how she looked right now as I played with her body.  
  
I was still moving back and forth in long, slow strokes. Maria’s ass was clenching down tightly around my dick, absolutely refusing to let go. She sure wasn’t loosening up, no matter how many times I slid in and out of her. And that was hardly a bad thing. Or something too likely to change, given how small she was.  
  
I leaned down, craning my neck about as far as it would go. And then I managed to kiss her. Maria moaned into my mouth as we kissed. Her small hands came up and grabbed onto my shoulders, squeezing as tightly as she could.  
  
We kissed for a good, long time. My tongue slid into her mouth, pressing against her own tongue. She was limp in my arms, laying against the bed and gasping as I slid in and out of her while kissing her.  
  
Finally, she pulled her head away, gasping for breath. She looked up at me with wide eyes, staring at me in shock and lust. I smiled back down at her and ran a hand across her forehead. She was sweating quite a bit. And producing quite a bit of arousal.  
  
“Here,” I said, grabbing a silver ewer of water from the table next to our bed. “Drink up.”  
  
Maria did so, tilting the container forward and letting some water splash on her face as she poured it into her mouth. She shook her head, making droplets of water fly before she looked back up at me. She quite the expression on her face and I studied it closely as I set the ewer back on the table.  
  
The lust on Maria’s face was growing, taking over more and more of it. I could barely see a hint of pain anymore, just pure pleasure. Excellent. I didn’t want to ever hurt Maria. Or any child, obviously, but especially not one I was related to. _Or_ one I was married to, if only Maria wasn’t both of those things.  
  
“I’m, I’m,” Maria gasped, locking her eyes with me, “I think I’m going to- do that again!”  
  
“Cum?” I asked, raising an eyebrow. “Then _cum_ , Maria,” I said, holding onto her body with one hand as the other went down to her pussy. “Cum for me, cum on my cock, cum while getting fucked in the ass!”  
  
Maria did so. I had barely even touched her pussy when she came. My fingers were instantly covered in arousal, and her body shook as the orgasm swept through her. Maria made some mewling sounds as she came, her body twitching and her face contorting and then relaxing.  
  
And she squeezed down around my cock in a _very_ nice manner. I gasped, coming to a complete halt as I felt how tight she was around me. It was _amazing_. Especially the way she almost lifted herself off of the bed as she came, making my cock shift around inside of her.   
  
The orgasm lasted for a while, then Maria finally slumped back down to the bed. She was panting for breath, and her eyes were wide as she stared at me. I smiled and leaned down to kiss her.  
  
“Well?” I asked, keeping my head just a few inches away from hers. “How was your anal orgasm?”  
  
“Good?” Maria asked, sounding a bit out of it. “It was really…” she shivered. “Wow.”  
  
“Wow,” I echoed, smiling. “I’m glad you liked it. And let’s see about giving you a second one, okay?”  
  
I started to thrust again, moving in and out of her ass. She made a sound of pure desire and lust. I smiled as I swept my hand up her frail form.  
  
“I don’t know how much more I can take,” Maria said in a breathless tone. She didn’t tell me to stop, though, or tried to pull away from me as I fucked her ass. “I never thought something could feel this good.” She closed her eyes and smiled. “And go on for this long.”  
  
I actually wasn’t sure how much longer it _could_ last. I had limits to my endurance, after all. Sooner or later, I was going to cum on or in Maria, and that was probably going to be it for the night. But at least it was sure to be a really _good_ orgasm.  
  
“Maria,” I said, looking down at her, “how would you like to change positions a bit?”  
  
“What do you mean?” Maria asked, frowning a bit as she looked up at me.  
  
“I’d sit up, and let you move up and down along my penis,” I said. “Just to shake things up.”  
  
“Um…” Maria frowned for a bit. “Okay, sure! How do we do this?”  
  
I pulled out of her, feeling a twinge of regret at how my cock wasn’t getting stimulated anymore. First things first, I grabbed the bottle of ointment and retouched myself. I didn’t _think_ I needed it, but better safe than sorry.  
  
That done, I lifted Maria up. I had swung myself around so that I was sitting on the edge of the bed. And Maria fit nicely on my lap. She shivered, tilting her head backwards to look up at me. I looked down into her hazel eyes, my hands resting on her shoulders.  
  
It was quite the nice sight from this angle, though I knew I thought Maria looked good from any way I looked at her. Her flat, young, undeveloped body, from head to toe, sitting on my lap. And my cock poking out from between her legs, pressed right up against her wet pussy. Another wonderful sight.  
  
“Ewyen,” she said, taking a deep breath, “I’m really…” she trailed off and looked away. “I never done anything like this before. Do people really do this kind of thing all the time?”  
  
“Yes,” I said with a shrug. “Only with the people they love or are married to, though.”  
  
“Oh,” she said, looking back down. She looked up again and smiled. “Let’s do it then.”  
  
I nodded. I helped her lift herself up into the air, and then grabbed my cock. I carefully moved my shaft around until I was pressed against the entrance to her ass. Then I held onto her hip.  
  
“Now start moving down,” I said quietly.  
  
Maria took a deep breath, and began to sink downwards. We both made sounds of lusty pleasure. My cock entered her slick hole with far more ease than it had the first time. I moved my other hand from my shaft and grabbed her other hip, keeping a firm hold on her. I didn’t want her legs to give out and for her to take my entire length all at once. There was no way she could handle something like that just yet.  
  
Instead, I made sure Maria slowly, slowly sank down my cock, making sure she was adjusted to each and every inch of it. And it did seem to feel different. Maria seemed to be even tighter around me from this way. Maybe because of all her weight bearing down on me. I couldn’t really say. And, frankly, I didn’t care _why_ she felt this good, just that she did.  
  
And, once Maria was as far down my cock as she could go, it meant that I had even easier access to her body. My hands could wander all over her, touching every part of her sweet, innocent, adorable body. And how could I possibly say no to that kind of opportunity?  
  
I let my hands wander up and down Maria’s body as she slowly started to pull herself back up along my shaft. Right now, I was focusing on her torso, just moving my hands back and forth, feeling her soft skin underneath my hands. She squirmed and twitched a bit as I touched her, and her head was resting against my breasts as she sank up and down along my shaft.  
  
Speaking of breasts, I once more started playing with Maria’s flat chest. She moaned and cooed as I played with her nipples. She shifted back and forth as I did so, pressing her back against my torso and then leaning so far forward I was worried for a second that she might fall right off the bed entirely.  
  
I drew her back, my hands gentle on her slim, frail body. She was still rising up and sinking down along my cock, her legs working hard to push herself along. She seemed to be figuring out what she liked, and I didn’t see any reason to guide her along a different path.  
  
I didn’t keep on playing with her breasts forever, of course. I let my hands wander down to her pussy. Maria’s wet, wet pussy. She made the most _delightful_ sound when I pressed against her lower lips. Her head snapped back to look me in the eyes, even if it was upside-down.  
  
“Did you like that?” I asked, laughing as I felt the arousal spilling out from her labia and running down my finger.  
  
“Oh, yes,” Maria moaned.  
  
“Well, you can always touch yourself, too,” I said. “See?”  
  
I had grabbed her hand and placed it against her folds. A shiver ran through Maria’s body as her own fingers pressed against her pussy. She made a very cute sound. And when I drew my hand away, she kept on touching herself, still rubbing her fingers against her pussy.  
  
“See?” I said, a hungry tone in my voice I wasn’t able to really keep out of it. “Touching yourself just feels so _good_ , doesn’t it? Masturbation really can be fun.”  
  
“Y-yeah,” Maria weakly said, nodding her head as she touched herself.  
  
As Maria explored the joys of masturbation, her pace slowed down even more than it already had. I frowned. I was glad that Maria was being introduced to the joys of self-pleasure, of course. But I was still feeling _very_ horny, and wanted to get a release of my own.  
  
My hands moved to Maria’s hips. I started tugging her up and down along my shaft, as she masturbated. And that felt nice. I moved slowly, and not _just_ because I wasn’t strong enough to push even a child as light as Maria up and down my cock. This was about her as much as it was about me, after all.  
  
I was feeling terribly turned on by all of this. My nipples were achingly stiff, and I wished I had a free hand or two to properly pay attention to my breasts. They always did feel so nice, especially when a mouth was wrapped around them. And I had the perfect mouth in mind. After all, it had only been a few years since Maria had stopped needing a wet nurse. Well, eight or nine years, but that still seemed like a short while. I was sure she’d welcome another chance, even if no milk would come out no matter how much she sucked.  
  
And then there was my pussy. I was _wet_ , dripping with arousal, just like Maria. Though not as much as Maria was. For that matter, though the two couldn’t really be compared that accurately, I thought I was less wet than I was hard. But my pussy was still tingling with need, and it would feel just as sweet to have Maria’s lips on my pussy as it would be to have them on my nipples.  
  
Though I certainly wasn’t going to stop for the amount of time needed to shift her around. My cock was feeling far too good, with Maria’s tight ass wrapped around it. Instead, Maria and I worked together to bring her up and down along my shaft. Over and over again, feeling her ass sliding up and down my dick. It was such an amazing feeling.  
  
“Ewyen,” Maria moaned, twisting her head around to look up at me. “I think I’m,” she closed her eyes and shuddered, from head to toe, “I’m going to-,” An unsure look crossed her face, and her eyes went to the side.  
  
“Cum,” I said. “Cum, or orgasm.” My own voice was ragged as I fucked Maria.  
  
“I’m going to cum again,” Maria said, in her youthful, high-pitched voice. She sounded excited, but I could hear a bit of fatigue starting to creep into her voice.  
  
Well, it had been a long day. And a long night, too. Full of all kinds of new and exciting things. But she just had to stick it out for a few minutes more and we could both relax, wrapped up in our orgasms.  
  
It was hard to tell if Maria was lifting herself up and down and I was helping her, or if I was doing all the work. It was getting harder and harder to concentrate on anything but the feeling of my cock inside her ass. I was breathing in great big gulps as my hands squeezed down on Maria’s hips, looking down at her as she rose up and down along my shaft.  
  
Maria made a choking sound as she came. It was a fairly sudden orgasm, all things considered. And a pretty intense one. One minute, she was shakily moving up and down along my shaft. The next, she was just shaking.  
  
Maria fell back against me, juddering as she lay against me. I held onto her, moving my hands up to wrap her in a tight hug. I could feel the muscles twitching underneath her skin, and heard Maria’s short, sharp pants for air. It was a really sweet sound, one that I loved to hear. Although I knew I was biased to thinking that anything Maria did was cute or sweet.  
  
I stopped thrusting for a moment, letting Maria rest and recover as well as she could with my cock still in her ass. I could feel her small chest and thin shoulders rising and falling as she panted for breath. And I was breathing pretty heavily as well.  
  
“It’s so good,” Maria mumbled, her chin almost resting on her collarbone. “But,” she drew a hand across her eyes. “Wow.”  
  
“It can take a lot out of you,” I agreed, starting to move her up and down my cock again. “But don’t worry,” I added, kissing the top of her head, pressing down against her blonde hair. “It’s just for a few more minutes. Then the two of us can go to bed.”  
  
“We’re already in bed,” Maria giggled.  
  
“You know what I meant,” I mock-scowled down at her, tapping the top of her head with the side of my hand.  
  
Maria started moving on her own, with me just helping her along. And as I held onto her hips, I smiled. This was so good. And my orgasm was so close. Just a few more minutes, a few more strokes up and down, feeling Maria’s tight, hot ass clenched tight around my cock, and I would be cumming.  
  
The thought spurred me on, driving away the small amounts of fatigue that were starting to gather in my body. I did my best to keep my breathing steady and even, focusing on the pleasure inside of me, of feeling Maria in front of me and wrapped around me. I looked down at my sweet, beautiful granddaughter. And my wife.  
  
Maria wasn't looking up at me. Instead, she was staring straight ahead, gasping as she fucked her ass on my cock. Her body was shaking, her energy slowly winding down, not quite equal to what her mind still wanted to do. I moved my hands up from her hips, wrapping her in a hug. She reached up and grabbed my forearms, just below my wrists.  
  
My cock felt like an iron bar, inside of Maria’s ass. She’d probably describe it like that as well, I thought with a smile. As tired as I was starting to feel, my erection was still almost painful in how hard it was. And the rest of my body was also brimming over with arousal. My twitching thighs, my hard nipples, my dripping pussy, even the churning inside of my gut all screamed out how turned on I was. How turned on I had _been_ , for month after month of marriage to Maria.  
  
I couldn’t take it anymore. I was finally at the limits of my endurance. There was nothing left for me to do, no way to hold back even a second more to enjoy the tight tunnel wrapped around my cock, or how sweetly Maria shivered and cooed in my arms.  
  
I was finally going to cum. And even though I was a bit sad that it couldn’t last for even longer, for the most part I was just _happy_. Relieved to finally get to cum, to unload the semen that had been building and building for so long. The cum I had pumped onto Maria’s face and chest had only been a small measure of what I had backed up.  
  
When Maria tried to lift herself up, I didn’t let her. Instead, I kept her anchored on my cock, as much of my shaft buried inside of her ass as I could. A tremor ran through my body, and suddenly my hands felt as weak as a babe’s.  
  
But it didn’t matter. I could feel my dick twitching and pulsing inside of Maria. I moaned, my ears twitching as I listened to the erotic sounds I was making.   
  
“Maria,” I rasped, my throat suddenly feeling as dry as a desert, “I’m cumming.”  
  
Maria made… a sound. I really wasn’t able to tell what kind of sound it was. Mostly because I was _very_ distracted feeling myself cumming inside of her.  
  
I bent forward until my head was almost pressed against the top of her head. My dick felt tight, like it was squeezing down or getting pumped full. I gasped, tremors running through my entire body. And then I started to pump cum into Maria’s ass.  
  
It felt wonderful to cum. Better than could be believed. I could feel the semen getting pumped out from my balls and up through my cock. Shot after shot, finally unloading from all of the months of denial since I had gotten this thing. My hands, as weak as they were feeling, squeezed down on Maria’s shoulders. My eyes felt like they were going to drop out of my head, they were opening so wide.  
  
Maria was squirming around underneath me, though I was barely conscious of what she was doing. It felt just too good for me to try and pay attention to anything but my orgasm. And it was a long orgasm. I couldn’t believe how much cum my balls had stored up. It seemed that every last drop of it was getting shoved into Maria’s ass.  
  
And she was taking all of it. She was slumped against my body, her legs widely, lewdly spread. Matching tremors were running through her body. Or maybe I was shaking so much that she was being jostled around as well. I just couldn’t tell.  
  
“Maria,” I moaned.  
  
“Ewyen,” Maria gasped in turn.  
  
Finally, finally, my orgasm ended. I took in a deep, shuddering breath, feeling the air rushing to my lungs as a few final dribbles of cum left my cock. I looked down at Maria. She was staring straight ahead, though I doubted she saw the stone wall in front of us.  
  
I could remember what it felt like to have cum pumped into my ass. The hot rush of seed, sticking to my walls and going so deep inside of me, farther in than a cock had ever reached. And how much more _thorough_ it was, too. The heat, on every inch of my insides, the cum sticking to my walls, soaking me through and through.  
  
I patted Maria’s shoulder, knowing that it must be even more intense for her. Her very first time taking cum inside of her body, what a shock it must have been. But from the smile on her face, I knew that she had enjoyed it. And from how _tired_ that smile was, I knew that she wasn’t up for anything more.  
  
Neither was I, actually. I was worn _out_. Even the slowly-fading tingles of pleasure running through my entire body weren’t enough to make me think that fucking Maria again was a good idea. And my cock was slowly losing its stiffness, creeping downward, sliding out of Maria. What a pity.  
  
Still, what had happened once could happen again. And I was sure Maria would be up for it as well. I looked down at my wife and granddaughter and smiled.  
  
Maria smiled back up at me. She looked wiped out, sweat beading along her face from everything she had gone through. She also looked happy, though. Her smile was tired, but it was still a smile.  
  
I slowly lifted her up off of me. We both gasped as my cock slid out of her ass. A trickle of semen followed it, dropping down onto the rug surrounding the bed. Oh well, that was something to worry about later. For now, I was feeling much too relaxed and happy, holding onto Maria, to want to do anything else.  
  
I twisted myself around and fell backwards onto the bed, my head bouncing off of the pillow. Maria came down with me, before rolling off of me onto her side.  
  
I turned my head to look at her. She had a happy, glazed expression on her face. Her body was still trembling, though not as much as it had been. I ran a hand along her shoulder, down her arm. By the time I reached her hand, she grabbed onto it. I let her keep it there, holding onto her as she held on to me.  
  
“Ewyen?” Maria asked, looking up at me, her eyes glittering a bit in the light of the one candle, that was burned almost all the way down.  
  
“Yes, Maria?”  
  
“That felt really…” she breathed in and out, searching for the words. I let her, wanting to hear what she _really_ thought. “That was good. Weird, and,” she reached behind herself to rub her butt, wincing a bit, “it kind of hurt, but it felt nice.” She smiled. “I didn’t know I could feel that good.”  
  
“I’m glad you feel that way,” I said, pressing a kiss against her forehead. “I’m glad you liked it.” I smiled down at her. “And in the future, we can do it more. And there are other things I can show you as well.”  
  
“That would be nice,” she said. After a second, Maria looked up. “Tomorrow morning?”  
  
“Maria,” I said, fixing her with a stern look, “just because you don’t enjoy mathematics, doesn’t mean I’m going to let you skip out on your lessons to have sex, any more than letting you go riding or wander the markets.”  
  
“Dang,” she said, pouting a bit.  
  
I rolled my eyes. If she had _actually_ thought that would work… I shook my head. It didn’t matter. I readjusted myself on the bed a bit, running a hand over Maria’s body again. It wasn’t even mostly sexual this time. Just touching her to see how she was doing.  
  
Maria’s shaking had mostly died down. Her muscles were slack underneath her skin, and her breathing had stabilized to what she normally sounded like. Good. That was all _very_ good. She was certainly doing a lot better than I was.  
  
The two of us lay on our bed, sprawled out in a pretty undignified manner. My body was twitching, especially my legs. I felt _good_ , really, really good. It had been far, far too long since I had gotten a night of pleasure like that. Masturbation just couldn’t compare.  
  
And I had gotten to make someone else feel good as well. That was very important, too. I looked over at Maria.  
  
She looked to be half-asleep already, her eyelids fluttering. But there was still a nice, rosy glow to her, and she was smiling contentedly. I reached over and grabbed her hand. She started a bit, and turned her head to look at me. The smile stayed on her face.  
  
“How do you feel?” I asked.  
  
“Great,” Maria said. “Tired, though,” she added, yawning halfway through the last word. “I wanna go to sleep soon.”  
  
“Of course,” I said. “You’ll want to take a bath tomorrow, though.”  
  
“Yeah,” she said, frowning and reaching a hand between her legs. “This feels _really_ weird.”  
  
I snorted. Yes, it certainly did. I could still remember the feel of semen inside of me. The act of getting pumped full of cum had pushed me over the edge once or twice, but it had also always meant a lot of cleaning the next day. Luckily, I was sure both Cassandra and Lady Maria would be _very_ discreet and not mention the obvious signs of us having sex with anyone else.  
  
I tugged Maria a bit closer to me, letting her head rest against my breast. I wrapped my arm around her in a half-hug. Maria was such a sweet little thing, and I was glad I was married to her. Even if I was her grandmother, which, even after having sex, even after being married for half a year to her, still was pretty strange.  
  
“Eywen?”  
  
“Yes, Maria?”  
  
“Thank you for showing me all of this.” Maria lifted her head off of my breast and smiled at me. “It was strange and weird, but I had a good time.”  
  
“I’m glad to hear that,” I said, pressing a kiss against her forehead. “And we can do this again whenever you feel like it.”  
  
“That would be nice,” Maria said, slowly nodding her head up and down. She yawned, covering her mouth with a hand. “I should get dressed before going to bed, shouldn’t I?”  
  
“Only if you want to,” I said. “I don’t plan to.” I tugged her even closer to me, until her entire body was pressed up against my own frame. “We can keep each other warm all night long.”  
  
“That sounds nice,” Maria said, yawning again. She rested her head against my breast. Her next words were muffled. “That sounds really nice.”  
  
It did. However, even though Belladame winters were warmer than back home, they were still _winters_. And there was no way I was going to go to sleep naked on top of a bed, when I could be inside it. And that meant that Maria was going to have to get up long enough to get underneath the covers.  
  
She grumbled a bit childishly as I ushered her underneath the sheets. But she still went, and I joined her. And then I sighed in satisfaction, feeling the warmth start to fill me up. Maria was right up next to me again, holding herself close to me. I wrapped an arm around her and closed my eyes.  
  
Tonight had been _fantastic_. Seriously, the best night I could remember having in the past few decades. And there was no reason to think that things wouldn’t stay like this in the future. Maria and I were married, after all. The two of us were _expected_ to have sex.  
  
And, sooner or later, Maria would be ready to have _proper_ sex. And then, with her final virginity taken, I would see what a pussy felt like around a cock. Well, from the other way around. I already knew how it felt one way, after all!  
  
I softly smiled. My smile was made a bit deeper by listening to Maria start to snore. I squeezed her shoulder. Antonio and I had always planned to conquer Belladame. It had never happened, obviously. But I thought he would be satisfied to know that at least our great-granddaughter would sit on both thrones. Just another two decades or so, with any luck.  
  
That was hardly any time at all. And until that happened, I thought as I closed my eyes, I could spend plenty of time with Maria, watching and guiding her in the process of leaving behind girlhood and becoming a proper woman.  
  
In so many different respects, too. I chuckled to myself at the thought. Yes, there was plenty I could help with and do to Maria. And I was going to make sure that she enjoyed them, too.  
  
After all, as her grandmother, it was my right to dote on grandchildren like this.  


***An Extra Joke Epilogue***

  
“M-Maria,” I panted, looking down at my wife’s naked body as she stared up at me. “One of these days,” I swallowed, watching her large breasts bounce back and forth, “we really should work on getting you pregnant.”  
  
“Maybe tomorrow,” Maria said, waving a hand around. “Right now, you just focus on fucking my ass good and hard, okay?”  
  
Well, I could hardly say no to that, could I? Especially when I was already buried deep inside her stretched-out ass, feeling her well-trained tunnel clamping down tightly around my cock. I thrust my hips back and forth, pushing my cock deeper and deeper into Maria’s ass.  
  
My wife looked _lovely_ , flat on her back, mauling her large, soft breasts with her hands and smiling up at me. Of course, she would have looked even better pregnant. That _was_ the reason we were married in the first place, after all.  
  
And since we were kicking off her twentieth birthday in a _very_ satisfying style, we probably should get around to making that happen one of these days. Puberty was done with Maria, and it had done an _amazing_ job. An hourglass figure, with large hips, large breasts, a large ass, and a thin waist.  
  
And a very wet pussy, though that wasn’t something I was very familiar with. It just felt so _good_ to be buried inside of Maria’s ass. She thought so as well. Over the past decade, I had fucked her in the ass time and time again, making her cum from it over and over again.  
  
And, as a result, we barely even touched her pussy. I had never even fucked it, just played with it a bit, using my tongue and fingers and lips. If my cock went into Maria, it went into her ass. Or, more recently, her mouth, or between her breasts, which were _more_ than large enough to accommodate my shaft.  
  
And it always felt so good it was hard to remember that I should be focusing on other parts of her body. Like her pussy. Like cumming _inside_ her pussy, that was the important thing. Like making sure there was a heir that could rule both kingdoms. That was never going to happen so long as I kept on fucking Maria’s soft, smooth, tight, hot ass.  
  
“Tonight,” I said. “After the celebrations are over.” I panted as I drove my dick into her rear over and over again, feeling her squeeze down around my shaft. “I’ll finally deflower you properly.”  
  
“Eh, we’ll see,” Maria said, shrugging her shoulders as she lay on our bed. “Let’s just see where the day takes us, okay?”  
  
I rolled my eyes, knowing what that meant. She’d be pressing up against me during the celebrations and speeches, letting me feel her large, firm butt rubbing against my crotch, or discreetly guiding my hand to rest on her rear. What a kinky girl I was married to. Or, possibly, what an innocent girl I had turned into being kinky thanks to all the times I had fucked her in the ass.  
  
Oh well. Mistakes may have been made, but they were such _pleasant_ mistakes it was hard to feel too bad about them.  
  
I was enjoying my second marriage to a human even more than my first.


End file.
